ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Josera Snow
Josera Snow is a main character and warg who protects the North Grove with his sister, Elsera. He is the bastard son of Lord Gregor Forrester and was 'exiled' to the North Grove not only to protect it, but to 'hide the shame' of his bastardy. He has a bond with a bear, Shadow, and can warg into him. Character Josera is gruff, brutish, and intimidating, especially due to his connection with his pet bear Shadow. Game of Thrones "The Ice Dragon" Josera first appears in the body of Shadow, his polar bear. He chases Gared, Cotter and Sylvi to the North Grove where he ceases skinchanging and faces the three in person alongside his sister, Elsera. He is quick to mistrust the trio, given that they attacked Shadow, Sylvi is a wildling and Gared is a deserter. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of wights *Numerous Night's Watchmen *Numerous Wildlings Relationship Gregor Forrester Gregor was Josera's father and sent him to the North grove at a young age with his sister Elsera to hide their bastardry from his family, causing a strain in their relationship. However, upon meeting Gared Tuttle, his father's squire Josera learns of Gregor's death from him, and becomes saddened and remorseful by his father's undeserved passing, and states that he never told Gared who he and Elsera really were. While heading to deal with a group of wights, Elsera reveals that she and Josera are his bastards and that Josera believed that Gregor sent him to the North Grove to hide his shame and from his family, unwittingly causing to believe that he didn't care about him. Elsera Snow Josera and Elsera, being siblings, have a stable relationship. Josera particularly worries about her when she uses blood magic, knowing full well that will suffer from its effects. Gared Tuttle Upon discovering Gared, while warged into Shadow, Josera immediately attacked him, believing that he was dangerous. However when Gared makes it to the North Grove and reveals that he was sent by House Forrester, Josera becomes curious yet still suspicious, seeing that he was a member of the Jon Snow's Night Watch, beliving he is a deserter, and remains distrustful and hostile towards him after he had injured Shadow and pulls out a dagger on him. however after learning of his fathers death Josera then goes easier on Gared for how he acted before and releases him, while ominously stating that he will make him understand. While heading to deal with a group of wights, Elsera reveals that she and Josera are his bastards and that Josera believed that Gregor sent him to the north grove to hide his shame and from his family believing he didn't care about him and gared becomes sympathetic towards him and his sister. From that point, Josera becomes more friendly to Gared, and starts to respect him as a capable leader. Shadow Josera has the ability to warg into Shadow and he cares for him as seen when he confronts Gared about injuring him saying that he could feel his pain as if it is his own. He even went so far as to proclaim that he could not understand the connection between them, but he could "make him understand", meaning torture him, showing that Josera is very protective over Shadow as well. Appearances Trivia *Josera is very similar in traits and appearance with Jon Snow. Despite having the same last name, Josera and Jon are not related by blood, as he is with Elsera. References Category:Bastards Category:Males Category:Alive Category:House Forrester Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Wildlings